The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia speciosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Scarlet Princess’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Langford, Maldon, Essex, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and uniform Lobelia plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 of two proprietary seedling selections of Lobelia speciosa, not patented. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Langford, Maldon, Essex, United Kingdom in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Hillegom, The Netherlands since the summer of 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.